Digimon: Consumed by Darkness
by zethrey
Summary: After the events of 02 - minus the epilogue - Takeru moved to America with his mother. Once there he leads a new group of American Digidestined. However, a familiar threat has entered the fray and the Digidestined are called upon again.
1. Chapter 1: The A-Team

CbD Ch 1 The A-team

/* Takeru, Kari, Davis, Jim, Derek,- 21

Alex- 19

Cody- 19

Yolie, Ken- 22

Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi- 25

Izzy- 23

Joe- 27

TK- Author

Kari- College student

Jim- Firearms instructor

Derek- College student

Alex- College student

Matt- Singer

Davis- Restauranteur

Ken- Computer Programmer

Yolie- Computer Programmer

Sora- Fashion Designer/Pro Soccer Player

Tai- Pro Soccer Player

Izzy- Computer Programmer

Joe- Physician

Mimi- Fashion Designer

I'm American so for reference international football will be called soccer and American football will be called football.

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon! */

Ch 1 The A-Team

"Jim, pass it here!" Takeru called.

"Not on my watch!" Angemon swatted the football out of the air.

The Angel team were playing their biweekly game of football with their Digimon, humans vs Digimon. The quarterback for the humans was Jim. Jim was an African America about 6' with brown hair and eyes. His blocker was Derek. Derek was a muscular 5'10" blonde blue and green heterochromic /* one is green, one blue */ eyes. The first receiver was a 5'5" brunette also with blue and green heterochromic eyes. /* Alex is Derek's younger sister */ The last was a 6'5" Takeru, as he was now known as, in his 4 signatures, his old white Bonnie hat, his new black jacket, a foot long bowie knife on his belt, and new black goggles.

The Digimon team consisted of Angemon, who now only reverted back to Patamon when exhausted or in the real world, Derek's partner Holymon, Alex's partner Holywomon, and Jim's partner Sacremon, all of whom were angel Digimon in their champion stages. Holymon looked like Angemon but with red clothes and brown hair. Holywomon looked like Angewomon, but with purple clothes and light brown hair. Sacremon was an angel in white, hooded robes.

"Ok guys, second down!" Angemon called to his team.

"Cover your partner!" Holywomon called.

"Hike!"

Takeru bolted towards the endzone with Angemon at his heels. Jim tossed the ball spiral toward him before being tackled by Sacremon who got past Jim a split second too late. The ball, however flew right above Takeru and Angemon and into the bushes.

"Third down, we got it!" Angemon and Takeru stumbled into the brush.

/* Until otherwise posted all dialogue is in Japanese */ "TWIN SICKLES!" Two purple arcs sped toward the team.

"Take cover!" a voice yelled. Just then a spiky haired brown heard boy ran out of the forest into the clearing. Behind him was another brown haired boy with huge hair, a blonde, a short boy with brown hair, a boy with red hair, and a boy with dark blue hair.

"Twin sickles!" A Snimon crashed out of the trees pursued by XVeemon, Stingmon, and Kabuterimon.

"Electro Shocker!"

"V-Laser!"

"Spiking Strike!"

The 3 attacks caused Snimon to stumble, but he quickly received and let off 4 more strikes at Stingmon.

"Stingmon!" the blue haired boy cried. Stingmon crashed into the clearing before reverting back into Wormmon.

"You'll pay for that! Electro Shocker!"

Snimon brushed off the attack and taunted, "Stupid Digidestined! Without your crests, you're too weak to beat me! Twin sickles!" This time the two initial strikes swatted Kabuterimon out of the sky and he was pummeled with more strikes till he reverted back to Motimon.

"Nooooooo!" the red head cried.

"XVeemon! Get him!"

/* Dialogue is now in English again */ Alex turned to Derek. "We have to help them! Their champions are no match for an ultimate!"

"Chill, Alex, I got this," Jim assured. Sacremon flew up into the air to challenge Snimon.

"You really think another champion is gonna help your chances?"

"Actually yes," Sacremon replied in a raspy voice. "Sacred Blast!" A bright beam shot from Sacremon's chest and hit Snimon dead on, disintegrating him.

"You... you killed him... YOU BASTARDS! XVeemon get them!"

XVeemon flew towards Sacremon, while Davis charged Jim. Davis took a swing but missed. "What give you the right to kill Digimon?"

Meanwhile XVeemon continued to attack Sacremon who refused to fight back. "Look I don't want to fight you!"

"Murderer! V-Las-"

"HAND OF FATE!"

/* Reviews, advice, and requests welcome! */


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion Pt 1

"Hand of fate!" An orange blast exploded between Sacremon and XV-mon.

"Two seconds! I leave for two seconds and you guys pick a fight," Takeru muttered as he climbed out of a bush with the football on hand.

"TK?" The blonde stepped forward.

"Haven't been called that in a while."

"TK! What are you doing here?" Davis's rage had disappeared.

"Hanging with my team of Digidestined. You?"

Cody stepped forward. "It's been a long time TK."

Takeru smirked. "Good to see you Cody. Oh, and it's Takeru now.

"How have you been?" Ken asked.

"I've had quite the adventure since I left Japan 9 years ago."

"'Keru, who are these guys?" Jim asked.

"The Japenese Digidestined."

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Jim, my partner is Sacremon, and this is Alex and Derek, with their partners being Holymon and Holywomon. And I do believe you already met our leader."

"Well anyway mind telling me why a Snimon was chasing you?" Takeru questioned.

"Some guy with a robot arm sicked him on us."

Jim nudged Takeru. "You thinks it's..."

"No, that was 5 years ago," Takeru cut him off.

"I'm glad you missed us," a voice taunted. They all turned to find two brown haired boys: one in a green and black striped jacket, one in a yellow and black striped jacket. The one in yellow had a mechanical arm.

"Richard? Zak? You're supposed to be dead. I killed you both myself!" Takeru yelled.

"Humans aren't supposed to die in the Digiworld. You off all people should know that, Takeru."

Matt turned to Takeru. "What's he talking about?"

"Oh, A-team has company!" the one in green mocked.

"Shut up Richard!" Alex spat.

"Enough of this! Boommon, Bewmmon!" Two humanoid Digimon, one on green armor and one in yellow armor, descended on the group.

"Light the fuses, bitches!" the taller one in yellow yelled.

"Cuz we're ready to blow!" the one in green finished.

"Leave these traitors to us." Takeru took a step towards the boys, Angemon did the same for the Digimon.

"Undead versus undead? This'll be fun!" Bewmmon mocked. "Bewmbomb!" A green star shot at Angemon.

"Angel staff!" Angemon knocked it back at Bewmmon. The Digimon took the blast head on knocking him to the ground.

"This isn't over..." Boommon muttered as he picked up Bewmmon. "Just remember Hope, we all pay a price for resurrection." And with that the four vanished.

/* Just so I don't have people yelling at me, yes Boommon and Bewmmon are inspired by Boombewm from Borderlands. Imagine they look like boom, but Bewmmon is slightly shorter and all the yellow on Bewmmon is green. */


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion Pt 2

CbD Ch 3 Reunion Pt 2

/* Yes, for the plot's sake, Takeru has grown up to be a jerk (hence the name of the story). More will be revealed as time goes by. */

"So... Does anyone wanna tell me what just happened?" Davis asked.

"Long story, Davis," Takeru replied coldly.

"I think we all had enough excitement for one day. Let's all go home," Jim stated.

"Yeah," everyone else confirmed. As the group walked to the nearest TV, the A-team was told of the adventures of the two groups of Japanese Digidestined.

"So what adventure did you guys have?" Izzy asked.

"Well seeing as how we made it to the TV, I think that's a story for another time," Takeru said sarcastically. He held his digivice up to the TV, but nothing happened. "What's going on?"

"The gates closed. Were stuck here until it re-opens," Izzy analyzed.

"Excellent observation Izzy." The group turned to find a young Gennai behind them. "The Digital world is threatened once again, and until the threat passed the sovereigns won't let you leave."

"Wow, dick move..." Takeru laughed. A chuckle escaped the group, even Gennai.

That is however, until a voice called out, "I heard that, Hope." The group looked up to find Azulongmon hovering over them. "You're past is coming back to haunt you. My power is growing weak, so if you die again, I won't be able to revive you."

"I understand."

"OK, Teeks, you owe us, you owe me an explaination!" Matt grabbed his brother. "What the hell does he mean by 'die again'."

"..."

"Takeru, he's your brother. He deserves the right to know," Derek advised.

"Tell him later, Hope. Now, I'll use the rest of my power to summon your friends." A green light shot out of Azulongmon and the Digidestined were blinded by a bright light.

When Takeru reopened his eyes, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Yolie, and Kari were standing before him.

"Wha... what just happened?" Sora and Yolie asked.

"I have used some of the last of my power to bring you here to fight many enemies from the past of your strongest member. Take care, all of you. Hope, Light, you both have grown so much. I am especially proud of the two of you. This unfortunately may be the last time I see you." With that, the great sovereign flew up into the sky

Takeru took a good look around at his former teammates. Everyone was just about the same as when he had left, with the exception of the younger Digidestined, who grew taller. However, he took note of many of the girls', more specifically Sora, Yolie, and Mimi, enlarged stomachs.

"So how have you five been?" Takeru smirked.

"TK!" the girls cried and the next thing he knew was that he was being crushed by their hugs.

The three teams then caught up on lost time, those of age and who were able to were drinking some beers the Americans had brought. Sora and Matt had married and Sora was 7 months pregnant. Same with Ken and Yolie and Mimi and Joe, except Yolie was 5 months pregnant and Mimi was 2.

"So Matt, how's Dad?" Takeru asked and for the first time today without a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Teeks," Takeru shuddered as he called me that, "Dad died 6 years ago."

Takeru's sarcastic tone returned. "Well Matt, I guess that makes us orphans, Mom died 5 years back." The conversation died after that.

"So Takeru," Tai said starting up another conversation, "What did Azulongmon mean be reviving you again?"

"You should tell them 'Keru," Jim stated.

Takeru took a long swig of beer and told them his story. "Well, after I left Japan, me and my mom moved to America. At school, no one paid any attention to me. I even lost hope and slit my wrists at one point-"

"You what?" Kari shouted.

"Chill Kar, continue," Tai said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well anyway, one day in the computer lab, a week after my mom died, me, Jim, Derek, Alex, Zak, and Richard were sucked into the digital world and stopped Apoclymon once again..." his voice trailed off.

"C'mon TA," Davis stated. "Spit it out!"

"During the final fight, Zak and Richard turned on us. They joined what they thought was the winning team and to prove their loyalty Richard stabbed me through the heart with my own knife."

"That's horrible!" the girls cried.

"Yes, and I was technically dead for an hour, but Azulongmon brought me back using the hope and dreams of you all and Angemon and I were able to defeat Apoclymon... However, during the fight I cut off Richard's arm and stabbed Zak through his head. Richard bled out soon after."

The group once again fell silent as they digested what TK had told him. "So TK, I'm sorry, Takeru, your power comes not only from your hope, but that from those around you?"

"Yeah, it's saved my ass-" Takeru looked at Sora and Mimi who shuddered, "sorry, my butt quite a few times."

Tai got up and pulled out his Digivice. "We've got a job to do. We need to find the rest of our Digimon so we can beat Richard and Zak!" The group cheered as they set off on a new adventure.

/* Hope you guys are enjoying this fic! Please take the time to review and submit advice or requests. */


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge of the Clown

CbD Ch 4 Revenge of the Clown

/* I always love writing these. They gave Takeru SO much juicy backstory in the show and did virtually nothing with it. Well anyway, here's chapter 4! Oh, and a few days have passed since the last chapter and the Digidestined have found all of their partners. I wrote a chapter about them splitting up and finding them, but decided against publishing it and scrapped it. */

"Geez 'Keru, we've been walking in this forest for hours!" Derek complained.

"Yeah TK," Takeru stopped and visibly shuddered, "we should take a break." Matt walked up and put his hand on Takeru's shoulder. "Teeks? What's wrong?"

"ME!" a voice boomed. Everyone turned the direction Takeru was facing to see a clown.

"What are you doing here?" Takeru asked in disbelief. "Me and MagnaAngemon killed you!"

"Well you guys don't have the best track record there. Devimon, Richard, Zak, need I continue?" Piedmon laughed.

"Whatever! We'll just kill you again, Angemon!" Angemon flew forward to challenge the mega.

"You think champions will beat me?"

"Desperado blaster!" Piedmon barely dodged the attack.

Takeru turned to see Pialdramon. "I thought we couldn't DNA digivolve anymore."

"Well by me being here, I think we can," Pialdramon replied.

"In that case," Yolie began, "Kari, you ready?"

"Let's do it!"

Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon! Aquilamon... Gatomon... DNA digivolve to... Silpymon!

"Cody? You ready?" Takeru asked holding up his D3.

'I can't believe this is TK' Cody thought. 'He's such a jerk. And now he except me to DNA digivolve with him?'

"Cody! Snap out of it! We have to DNA digivolve to ultimate!" Takeru yelled.

Cody grew fearful. 'The real TK would never yell at any of his friends like that.'

"Oh boo hoo! Is the little digibrat gonna cry? Here! Have a tissue!" Piedmon laughed as he threw a white sheet at Cody.

"Cody!"

Cody came back to reality and saw Takeru running towards him. Takeru shoved him to the ground as the sheet covered Takeru. Takeru let out a shout as the sheet was electrified and sank to the ground.

"TK! Noo!" Matt rushed to the sheet but was blocked by Piedmon.

"Oooh, I never had this one before! It must be limited edition!" Piedmon picked up Takeru's keychain.

The A-team and the younger Digidestined stared in confusion. "What did you do to him?" Yolie demanded.

"Simple! I turned your friend into a rather stylish keychain!" Piedmon mocked. "And now he's my leverage. Attack me and you'll kill him."

Tai and Davis let out a growl and Tai told the Digimon to stand down and they all de-digivolved with the exception of the angels.

"Good. Now farewell Digidestined!"

"No!" Jim stepped forward. "I wont let you get away with this! Sacremon!"

Piedmon looked appalled by Jim's bravery. "Fine then! Trump Sword!" Sacremon blocked the attack.

"Sacred fire!" Sacremon shouted in his raspy voice. A blue inferno left Sacremon and hit Piedmon dead on.

"Oh dang. You incinerated my new keychain. Oh well, until next time." Piedmon dissipated into darkness.

Just then, Matt's fist connected with Jim's jaw. "You idiot! You killed him!"

"Relax, Matt," Alex spoke up. She pulled out Takeru's keychain out of her pocket. "Living on the streets helps you learn to pickpocket." She tossed the keychain to Matt.

Matt caught it and held it close. "Well, what now?"

"I think I can help."

/* Ahh, cliffhangers... Please review! */


	5. Chapter 5: The Rest

"I think I can help."

The Digidestined turned to find Gennai standing behind them.

"You can help my brother!" Matt's face lit up.

"Well, there is only two known ways to change young Takeru back. The first is MagnaAngemon's MagnaAntidote, but with Takeru... in this condition... Angemon can't digivolve to ultimate. The second is giving him a new experimental D4 Digivice."

"So what are we waiting for? Where's the D4?" Matt demanded.

"Easy Matt, it's not as easy as it sounds. With all the darkness Takeru has built up inside of him. There is a dangerously big chance of him being killed."

"What choice do we have? Wait what do you mean darkness?"

"It's not my place to say..." Gennai stated.

"Well we have no choice, let's do it," Matt stated.

"Ok, hand me TK."

Matt reluctantly handed his brother over to Gennai, then asked, "What if this doesn't work?"

"Well, due to the darkness Takeru has buried in his heart, he will just stay as a keychain."

Gennai pulled out the D4 from his pocket. The D4 looked like a pure white, digital watch. "Here goes..."

A bright light shot out the face of the D4 and engulfed it and Takeru's keychain. The was a flash of blinding green light, and when the Digidestined opened their eyes, Takeru was lying before them, eyes tightly shut, and moaning.

"TK! You're alright!" Matt gave his younger brother a bearhug.

Takeru responded by mumbling something inaudible. Matt released him and warned, "If you worry me like that again, I'll kill you myself." Takeru rolled his eyes.

"TK! I was so worried!" Kari ran to Takeru and held him close to her.

"Easy lovebirds," Gennai joked. Takeru rolled his eyes as he wriggled free of Kari's grip. "Takeru, take this." Gennai handed Takeru the D4. "It's your new Digivice. Since there is much more at stake, the sovereigns have agreed to let you go back to your own world. However, time has once again gotten messed up, and it's only been a 6 minutes since you left. There is however a catch. The Japenese Digidestined must stay with the Americans. I have already arranged for a vacation from work for you. Now go."

The Digidestined left Gennai's house and reached a TV. They went through it and came out in a room with a high tech supercomputer.

"Where are we?" Kari asked.

"'Keru's place," Jim grinned. "His mansion is the best!"

"MANSION?" the Japanese shouted in unison.

"Jim! What the hell?"

"The only ones who makes close to as much as Takeru here are Matt and Davis," Derek joked.

"Mr. I-wrote-about-my-first-adventure." Alex sucker-punched him.

"You're lucky I wouldn't hit a woman, as for you two..." Takeru smacked Jim and Derek, "I used an alias for a reason."

"Whatever "TK Ishida" owner of TKT Industries."

"You mean the company that owns 33% of our tech company!" Yolie stood up and gave Takeru a glare.

"I invested in a company that looked promising, I didn't know you owned it until after I invested in it," Takeru replied.

"Greedy prick!" Matt and the others laughed.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dark Warning

CbD Chapter 6: Cry of Darkness

/* Sorry for the delayed update, a friend's dad died in Afghanistan and he needed support. So anyway on to the reviews!

TheBlackGear509: I will answer that in a later chapter. Don't worry, the truth will set me free!

SiZodiac: 1. This is my first fic, so there WILL be issues.

2. I have only seen the first two seasons and the angel Digimon in them have power on par with the next tier up, thus being the strongest in my opinion and in my fic.

3. I use OC Digimon because I want them to have a certain backstory, and as said before I have only seen the first two seasons. And if you're gonna quote me, at least spell the things the way I do.

4. OK, touché. Snimon is a Champion level Digimon. Just pretend he was too strong for Kabuterimon, Stingmon, and Exveemon.

Phew! On with the fic! */

Takeru found himself dark and alone on a beach.

"Damn, I'm in the dark ocean again."

He got up and saw a trail of footprints. He grew curious and followed the trail until he came to a cave. The cave had a strange blue light with odd symbols on the walls.

"These aren't English, Japanese, French, or any other language I've seen before... But I can still read it."

Takeru pulled out a flashlight from his pocket. "The devil will rise, and succeed where the jester has failed. Confortare and Amicitiae will once again battle, only to be saved by Luz. The wise one will provide a fork in the road. Spero will take the road less traveled by the Light. Spero will not become dark however, for he has been dark for years unlucky. Spero will sacrifice for Luz and give into his hidden power..." The rest was covered in a shadow that for some reason, wouldn't illuminate when Takeru shined his light on it.

"Takeru. Takeru wake up!"

Takeru opened his eyes and found that it was a dream. He stared into his partner's blue eyes. "Hey Patamon."

"Don't 'hey Patamon' me! You were mumbling a prophecy in your sleep!"

"Don't worry about it. We have bigger problems. Namely Piedmon."

"Takeru, do you remember what happened when Kari ignored her nightmares?"

"One, they weren't nightmares. And two, we 'took care' of Dragomon two years ago. I'll be fine."

"IT WAS ONE ABOUT THE DARK OCEAN! THAT ONLY REINFORCES MY POINT!"

Takeru sweatdropped. "Don't worry Patamon. Plus, it wasn't about me and Kari becoming royalty..." He blushed slightly at the thought of being married to Kari.

"Still got the hots for her huh?"

"Shut up batpig."

"That's GIUNEA-PIG-BAT to you blondie."

They shared a laugh. Takeru then crawled out of his king-sized bed.

"Well, I'm hungry and I need to feed 30, so come on. It's a good thing we're rich," he laughed. He got on a pair of jeans and walked out of his master bedroom. He walked down a flight of stairs and turned right, right into Kari. /* Ha! See what I did there? Bad puns FTW! */

He merely lost his balance for a second, but Kari fell flat on her butt. "Sorry Kar." He then saw she was blushing redder than an apple, then realized she was in only a towel. He instantly spun around. She shrieked.

"TK! What happened to your back?"

"Oh, that. I'll explain later," he said still with his back turned. Just go get dressed, please."

He heard her leave, then turned back around and walked into the kitchen, where he saw Yolie, Sora, and Mimi working together to fry bacon, eggs, ham, and hash browns. "Umm, how did you read all the labels?"

Yolie took a break from cooking and scolded Takeru, "Just because you're bilingual doesn't mean we aren't."

"I see Kari taught you that convincing fake hurt tone. Oh and by the way, I'm trilingual," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and went back to cooking.

-1 hour later-

After breakfast, all the Digidestineds met in Takeru's study. "Ok," Takeru began, "the digital gate is open. A small group should go and scout the place."

"Who made you leader?" Davis asked.

"The fact that I have spent more time in the Digital World than in the real world, the fact I have been on a total of 4 Digital World adventures, the fact I know the most about Piedmon, and the fact I'm wearing goggles."

"..."

"Now that that's settled, Matt, Tai, Davis, Ken and I will go. Alex, Jim, and Derek, check the Dark Ocean and see if they have anything to do with this."

"Wait the Dark Ocean is back?" Kari asked, her voice full of fear.

"Unfortunately, and this time they're coming for both you and Takeru this time," Jim answered.

"So what about the rest of us?" Izzy asked.

"I need you and Cody here to coordinate, Joe in case someone gets injured, and if Sora gets hurt, Matt'll kill me, same with Yolie and Ken, Joe and Mimi, and Tai and Kari. Well anyways, we have a plan so let's go!"


	7. Chapter 7: Return to Spiral Mountain

CbD Chapter 7: Return to Spiral Mountain

/* Just a short chapter to tease you. I'm evil I know. Oh and I realized I've been forgetting something for 6 chapters now. The disclaimer!

I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted term stated or referenced in this fic.

Oh, and apologies for the harsh response, SiZodiac. You came on a little strong and I haven't had the best last two weeks… */

"Are we there yet?"

"For the last time Davis no!" Takeru snapped.

To save time, Gabumon had digivolved into Garurumon and Patamon and Veemon armor digivolved to Pegasusmon and Raidramon. Takeru and Pegasusmon flew in front with Matt, Tai, and Agumon on Garurumon and Davis, Ken, and Wormon on Raidramon.

"So can you guys remind me why Piedmon is so focused on Takeru?" Ken asked.

"Because he and Pegasusmon, who was MagnaAngemon at the time, were the ones to kill him," Matt replied.

"Hey, we helped too!" Garurumon and Agumon corrected.

"Yeah, getting turned into keychains really helped. Anyways, he started turning us all into keychains using the same kind of sheet he used on me until it was just me, Patamon, Sora, and Kari. /* I know Gomamon was with Sora when she stalled Piedmon btw */ Then Sora made me promise to always protect Kari and sacrificed herself to let us escape. He eventually caught up to us when we were climbing a rope and Pegususmon, Patamon at the time, digivolved to Angemon and tried to hold him off. He was defeated, and Piedmon cut the rope making me and Kari fall. Angemon digivolved to MagnaAngemon for the first time and caught us. I'd continue but it looks like we're finally here."

"Where is he-" Matt began. "Oh, s***..."

"My god, Spiral Mountain is back," Tai gasped.

"What's Spiral Mountain again?" asked Davis.

"Davis you idiot! Were you even listening? This is where we fought Piedmon!"

"Oh, boy! Little crybaby Takaishi's back for round two!" a voice taunted.

The Digidestined looked up to find Piedmon looking down on them.

"I'd destroy you all by myself but, oh, boy! My friends are back to say hi."

As if on cue the ground burst open and a flying sea serpent flew out.

"It's MetalSeadramon!"

A wooden puppet then jumped down from higher up on the mountain.

"Puppetmon!"

They heard an explosion behind them and saw a giant metal dragon with smoking cannons on its back.

"And Machinedramon!"

"Give it up Digidestined without your crests you're powerless to stop us," MetalSeadramon taunted.

"Yeah and this time we won't play any games and get straight to the point!" Puppetmon continued.

"And three simple slices won't be enough to stop me this time!" MetalSeadramon and Puppetmon looked at Machinedramon questioningly. "What it was unexpected!" /* Lol! When WarGreymon took out Machinedramon with three slices that was hilarious! */

"Give it your best shot!" Davis shouted.

Pegususmon and Raidramon reverted to their rookie forms.

Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!

Veemon digivolve to... Exveemon!

Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!

Wormon digivolve to... Stingmon!

"Five champions against four megas, not liking these odds..." Matt muttered.

"Let the slaughter begin!" MetalSeadramon laughed.

/* Dem cliffhangers... review and get extra kudos! Oh, and a cookie to whoever can spot the SNI reference */


End file.
